Toku Terror in Royal Woods
by Exotos135
Summary: Birthday gift for Silverphantom19. Lincoln, along with Clyde, Ronnie and some other people's help, dress up to get revenge on his sisters.


_At the Royal Woods School..._

Lincoln and Clyde whispered about something when Ronnie approached them.

"Hi Lame-O, Lame-O's friend, what are you talking about?" Ronnie asked.

Lincoln and Clyde exchanged looks before showing a pamphlet about a series known as... Blarney Rangers. Not only that, but underneath it was the date of November 2nd.

"We joined up a contest concerning the Blarney Rangers!" Lincoln explained. "Whoever wins gets physical copies of th costumes of some of the most evil villains ever featured in the series, the Psycho Blarney Rangers! Alongside other miscellaneous merchandise."

"But... the contest is over, judging by the date," Ronnie pointed out as the boys threw the pamphlets away. "So, who won?"

"We did!" Linc and Clyde stated, right before showing Ronnie the costumes for Psycho Blarney Blue and Psycho Blarney Red.

"What?! _You_ two won the contest?!" Ronnie exclaimed, somehow not catching the attention of the nearby students. "I mean, if Clyde won and he shared his victory with you, I wouldn't be surprised, but you Lame-O? The certified loser of the entire school? You actually won it with him?"

"I know, it's a pretty surprising fact, but hey, even the universe throws me a bone every once in a while," Linc said with a shrug. "Which is why we will get our revenge!"

Ronnie, understandably, had no idea what he was talking about. "What are you saying?"

"So last year, my sisters ate all the chocolate in the house and forced me to turn into a girl guru... which didn't go so well," Lincoln recapped. "And not too long ago, they massacred our special halloween surprise, which was the idea, but still, they forced us to rush it with their choco-wight deal!"

"To be fair, we did deprive them of chocolate in the first place, which lead to them turning into choco-wights," Ronnie argued.

Lincoln couldn't help but agree. "Okay, so back then, they had a reason to force us to rush the surprise, but they didn't have any reason to eat all the chocolate and force me to turn into a girl guru besides being jerkish chocoholics! And, they still haven't apologized for the incident!"

"And where does revenge fit into the picture?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, Clyde and I devised a plan to scare my sisters into apologizing for the girl guru incident, by threatening to destroy all the chocolate in the house unless they oblige!" Linc explained further. "I like to call this "Operation: Scare My Sisters Into Apologizing for Forcing Me to Turn Into a Girl Guru With the Help of Clyde, Ronnie and Two Other People!"

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Maybe afterwards we can work on "Operation: Make Sure That Lincoln's Bad Habit of Giving Operations or Plans Stupidly Long Names Doesn't Spread to Anybody Else."

...

"Dang it! The operation failed before it even started!" Ronnie exclaimed, stomping the ground. "But even then, won't your sisters just attack you violently once they realize what this is all about? They're bound to find out eventually."

Sadly enough, Lincoln's silence made it very clear he never took that into consideration. "Well, we can work around that later," Linc said. "For now, Psycho Blarneys, assemble!"

First, Lincoln appeared in a red background, holding a determined look as a flash of light happened and he switched his normal clothes to the Red Psycho Blarney Ranger costume. Then he struck a dramatic pose.

"Psycho Blarney Red!"

Next was Clyde, who appeared in a blue background with an equally determined look as another flash of light happened and he switched his normal clothes for the Blue Psycho Blarney Ranger, followed by performing an equally dramatic pose.

"Psycho Blarney Blue!"

Then came Ronnie, who rolled her eyes as another flash of light happened and she switched her clothes to the Pink Psycho Blarney Ranger costume. She then... stood in place, with the exact same pose.

"Psycho Blarney Pink."

A shadowy figure came next, with the flash of light happening and allowing them to change into the Black Psycho Blarney Ranger costume. They then struck a serene, gentle pose.

"Psycho Blarney Black."

Another shadowy figure came, and a flash of light later, they were now wearing the Yellow Psycho Blarney Ranger costume. They then struck quite possibly the most over-the-top pose ever.

"Psycho Blarney Yellow!"

And then, all five of the Psycho Blarney Cosplayers joined together to strike a team pose.

"Psycho Blarneys, away!"

They jumped away as a large explosion ocurred in the background.

 _Meanwhile, at the Loud House..._

Most of the Loud Sisters watched TV, except for Lily, who was nowhere to be seen, Leni, who walked around the house as she looked for something. "Leni, can you tell me what are you looking for?" Lori asked, making her annoyance at Leni's antics evidently clear.

"I'm looking for Lincoln, he hasn't come back from school yet, and it's been over an hour since his schedule finished," Leni explained, lifting a lamp dressed like Luna before adding, "Do you think he's, like, preparing something?"

"Now that you mention it, Lincoln should have returned by now," Lori remarked as she got up. "Okay, Loud Girls, let's look for Lincoln."

The rest of the girls groand in frustration before joining the hunt and separating mostly into teams of two, with the last team joining up with Leni to look across the living room. Unfortunately, Ronnie popped up just as they started to look, scaring the trio of Leni, Luan and Luna into going to the couch.

"Prepare to receive your karmic punishment from the Psycho Blarneys, starting with me, Psycho Blarney Pink!" Ronnie dramatically exclaimed as Leni, Luna and Luan hugged in fear. And then she whispered to her earpiece, "Lincoln, I got Leni, Luan and Luna in the living room, you must go gather up your other sisters while I keep them here!"

"Got it!" Lincoln replied from the other end.

 _Then, at the Basement..._

Lori and Lynn searched across the room as Psycho Blarney Yellow watched them from afar inside a pile of stuff. Then, while Lori was distracted by Lynn using an old beach ball as a football, the Psycho Blarney jumped out of the stuff and ambushed the girls.

 _Upstairs..._

Luna and Luan looked around the hallway and the rooms for any sign of Lincoln, all while the Blue Psycho Blarney-A.K.A Clyde-watched them from afar. Then, when they were about to go to Lincoln's room, Clyde tackled them and ambushed them.

 _In the kitchen..._

Lola and Lucy were performing the most horrible action imaginable: they were making themselves a snack, instead of looking for their brother! How dare they!

Clearly, this was a job for Black Psycho Blarney, who ambushed them as the girls could only scream

 _Finally, at the backyard..._

Lana and Lisa engaged in a simple mud fight-with Lisa clearly showcasing her annoyance with this-when Red Psycho Blarney-A.K.A Lincoln-came out of nowhere and unleashed a massive mud ball against the duo, blinding them before knocking them out.

"Ronnie, do we have all of them?" Lincoln asked to Ronnie through the earpiece.

"Yep, the rest just knocked out the rest," Ronnie answered. "Now how do we take them to the place of retribution?"

And then, a new Blarney Ranger appeared. The Silver Psycho Blarney Ranger, to be exact, who struck a pose as Lincoln answered:

"Our new friend will help us with that."

 _Later, somewhere else..._

The girls slowly woke up to find themselves inside a pitch black room, with a sole light illuminating their location, and also forcing the girls to cover their eyes.

Oh, and the six Blarney Rangers were nearby.

"Greetings, Loud Sisters," Red Psycho Blarney said. "I believe you might be wondering-"

"Could you please turn on the actual lights?!" Lori complained. "This light is hurting my eyes!"

Red begrudgingly obliged and turned on the lights, revealing they were on the McBrides' basement. "Anyway, we're the Psycho Blarneys, and we're here to make you pay for what you have done to the poor kid known as Lincoln Loud!" Psycho Blarney Pink stated dramatically.

Lori quickly noticed something, "Wait, how do you know Lincoln's na-"

And then a movie played, showing the sisters falling head over heels for Hugh, their eating the chocolate for the fair, and many other instances where they wound up hurting Lincoln.

"Watch your past sins, evildoers!" Psycho Blarney Blue exclaimed. "See what you have done, and be devoured by the guilt of the consequences!"

But the sisters were pretty much unaffected by the movie, and they untied themselves pretty quickly as well. "Okay, Lincoln, we know you're behind all of this, show yourself!"

Even with the plan discovered, Lincoln refused to reveal himself... at least, before Lori went to him and forcefully took off his mask. "Okay, so I'm behind this, but you have to admit you have to apologize to me for what you've done!" Lincoln complained, earning an angry look from Lori. "You hurt me, and my friends, and you don't even have the decency to apologize for it!"

"For what reason should we apologize?" Lori asked. "We were just being ourselves."

"So are you saying your normal selves as unapologetic jerks?" Lincoln smugly answered.

This, no doubt, got on his sisters' nerves, but specially Lori's. "Alright, get ready to be turned into a human pretzel!"

And suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Loud arrived to the rescue! I guess.

"Kids, the McBrides told us you were at their house, in the basement," Mr. Loud said. "Do you mind telling us why were you here in the first place?"

The sisters gave Lincoln a smug look before Lori released him and told the adults, "Mom! Dad! Lincoln and his friends kidnapped us and took us here for awful halloween scares!"

"Is that true, Lincoln?" Mrs. Loud asked, while Lori gave Lincoln a victoriosu smirk.

"I'm afraid so," Lincoln answered as the rangers took off their helmets, revealing themselves to be Clyde, Ronnie, Haiku, Liam and Bobby. "I joined forces with these guys in order to get some payback."

"Even you, Bobby?!" Lori exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, you did cheat on me with Lincoln's tutor!" Bobby argued.

"Well, we'll discuss this stuff later," Mr. Loud said. "Now, I'm just wondering why did Lincoln do all of this in the first place."

"He's probably still angry 'cause we ate all the chocolate during his stupid fair, or maybe when Lori threatened to turn him into a human pretzel, or any other stuff like that," Lola answered... while her sisters desperately gestured her to stay quiet. "But who cares? Lincoln's now in trouble!"

The sisters hit their faces in disbelief.

"Change of plans, girls, we're going to talk about this stuff, now," Mrs. Loud said. "As for you, Lincoln, I want you back home this instant. Say goodbye to your friends, and then come with us back to the house."

"Got it, mom," Linc answered.

And so, Lincoln bid farewell to his fellow Psycho Blarneys before going back home with his notably angry sisters.

 _The next day..._

Lincoln watched TV while he waited for his sisters to arrive. While he had no idea what exactly happened, he did hear a lot of beating and scolding from downstairs. He knew the family had the surname Loud for a reason, but even the neighbors probably heard it from miles away.

"Nothing left to do but wait..." Lincoln said. "If only I knew what was coming, I wouldn't feel so nervous right now."

"Lincoln."

The startled boy jumped and turned around to see most of his sisters-except Lucy-standing next to him with angry looks.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Linc asked. "It's usually her schtik to scare everybody."

"Sorry," Lucy said next to Lincoln, making him jump scared again. "I got sidetracked by a truck running over a turtle, who hid inside their shell and made the truck go up and explode in the sky. I saw it on TV."

"Okay, so, what did mom and dad tell you?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, here's the gist of it: We told them all about the previous trouble we caused you, they asked us if we apologize, and when we kinda said no, they got angry, snapped at our faces and said they wanted us to apologize to you for everything, including the Choco-holic incident," Lori explained. "Also, it seems that we'll be grounded for a while, a month at worst, a week at best."

And then, in unison and sounding like they felt bad about it, the sisters said "We're sorry, Lincoln" to the boy.

"And I'm sorry I had to go all the way into scaring you with the Psycho Blarneys fiasco," Lincoln replied. "Hugs?"

The sisters, after exchanging looks, all gathered around Lincoln and hugged him before the boy gladly returned the hug.


End file.
